Goodbye
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: Ginny is up in the Astronomy tower to clear her head when she finds a letter from one of her best friends.


Ginny walked up to the Astronomy Tower to feel the cool breeze against her skin and get some time to think. She had tried to find Hermione, but she wasn't in the Library or the common room, so Ginny decided a night under the stars couldn't hurt.

She pushed open the door and stepped out, shivering in the cold wind. Her blue eyes gazed the area, and settled on a red and gold tie on the railing.

"I wonder whose it is. Probably some horny teenagers." Ginny said to herself and laughed, but stopped when she saw a letter. Curious, she lifted it up and immediately recognized the writing as Hermione's.

_To whoever finds this._

Ginny quickly tore the envelope and picked up the parchment and started reading.

_Dear someone,_

_I wanted to right to someone, but didn't know to whom, so I decided that whoever finds this will read it. _

_I needed to get some things of my chest, so why not write a letter? _

_Right know it feels like my chest has been ripped apart and my heart thrown away, and all because of one guy. My breathing is labored and I try to get enough oxygen to breathe, but it's hard, and I'm not able to get enough. I know my time is soon out, and I hope it's not painful. But I know it will be, so I've decided that this will happen in the only place that has given me peace. _

_It's beautiful to watch the sky, full of stars and the Full Moon shining, reflecting against the Black Lake. And to watch the night turn to day, the Sun rising from the East, lighting up the day. Another day of pretending. _

_It all started after Christmas in my sixth year, when I was in the library, my Haven, my sanctuary. The feeling that you can escape the world, even for just a minute, it's a wonderful feeling. To know that in the world, there is happiness. But now I'm babbling about something completely different._

_It was a beautiful sunny day and it was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, the first match of the New Year, and I was in the Library, researching about Amortentia potion for an essay, when Draco Malfoy walked in, looking pale with dark circles in his eyes, but he still looked beautiful as ever. It may come as a shock to you, but I've always had a crush on Draco, but after fifth year it was love. I love him, but I know he doesn't love me back. I always knew, but I didn't want to admit it, because I needed it, the attention from him. So when he approached me, I was foolish enough to try and convince me that one day, when it was all over, he would learn to love me, even if I was a Muggle-born. We started talking once a week, and every time he looked paler and sicker, but if I asked about it, he would lash out, sometimes even hit me. But afterwards he always looked so sad, so I forgave him. Two weeks before the death of Dumbledore and the defeat of Voldemort, he raped me. But I didn't say anything, I didn't even fight, because I knew he needed some sort of release, and I wanted to be the one to give it to him. And then he disappeared and I didn't see him until the War, when he stood next to his father, in his Death Eater robes and mask, but I could tell it was him, by how he was standing. But I couldn't hate him for it. And then we won, and I felt sorry for him when his mother died that I tried to comfort him, but he raped me again, and once again I let him, and I didn't hate him. I knew I should've told someone, or at least hexed him, but my love for him was rooted deep in my heart, and that's not something that's easily erased. _

_Three months later I found out I was pregnant. But I never told anyone until now. You're the only one who knows of my secret, except for the Doctor at St. Mungos. I am now in my fifth month and I have a beautiful baby boy growing inside of me, Scorpius. Draco once said that if he got children, his boy would be named Scorpius, so that's the name of our beautiful child. But he will never be able to see the world, the beauty of the place I've called my home for almost seven years. He'll never grow up and feel love and happiness, because he's mother wasn't strong enough to continue her life. _

_I finally realized that he wouldn't ever love me, and I don't see a reason to keep living. My only hopes are that my best friends, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley won't take it too harshly. My parents don't even know I exist so I won't have to worry about them. They're safe in Australia, living happily together. _

_This is my Good-bye to the World I've become to love, but don't have the power to continue live in. Whoever reads this, please notify my friends that they won't grieve me for too long, because I'm in a happier place now. _

_All of my love,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Ginny stared at the letter with tears flowing down her cheeks. She took the tie; Hermione's tie in her hands and leaned against the stone wall, the letter tightly in her hands. She heard the door creak open but didn't acknowledge it until someone stepped in front of her and she gazed up to see Draco Malfoy's grey eyes staring down at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly, but not in the same haughty tone he used to have.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm looking for someone." He said and looked around.

"Who?"

"Granger. I wanted to apologize." Malfoy said, and Ginny wasn't sure, but it seemed like his eyes started to gleam.

"Too late." Ginny whispered and Malfoy turned to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face getting a horrified look on his face. Ginny didn't trust her voice so she trusted the letter in Malfoy's pale hands, who stared at it with wide eyes.

"It's a letter… From her." Ginny whispered, tears falling once again down her cheeks. She watched as Malfoy unfolded it and read it, his eyes widening after every sentence. When he was finished, tears were falling down his cheeks as he stared at the letter.

"Hermione, my Hermione killed herself, because of me. And she had our baby growing inside of her." Malfoy whispered, looking heartbroken. "I killed her."

Ginny stared at him as he watched at the star filled sky.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I loved you with all of my heart, and I'm sorry that I hurt you."


End file.
